Breaking Up To Find New Love
by WolfPatronusTeamPeeta-and-Dean
Summary: Gabriella has quit working at Lava Springs. Troy is desperate and when he tries to talk her out of leaving, they have an arguement. The person you would least expect is there to comfort Troy in his time of need. One shot


All rights and characters belong to Peter Barsocchini.

**Breaking Up To Find New Love**

Gabriella was walking towards the parking lot, and away from Troy. He jogs to catch up, and then reaches out to hold her hand. As soon as his fingertips brushed her skin, Gabriella whipped around.

"What are you doing?" she demands.

"Gabriella, please stop. You can't just quit working at Lava Springs!" Troy says desperately.

"Yes, I can. And you can't stop me now, Troy. I thought this summer was going to be fun. But I thought wrong, considering that you were always with the Red Hawks, or Sharpay. I can't believe you."

"Gabriella, every moment that I don't have a Red Hawks thing or when I'm not working, I'm with you! Nothing is going on between me and Sharpay, you should know that!" Troy says, exasperated.

"Oh, okay. Sure. There's nothing going on between you and that little princess," she says, fuming.

"There isn't, but maybe you're thinking this because you feel guilty about what's going on between you and Ryan," Troy retorts.

"Who are you to say that?!"

"Gabriella, I'm your _boyfriend_!" It's all Troy can do to not scream in her face.

"Oh, I guess I forgot because of the way you were treating me."

"And how was I treating you?"

"Like gum stuck to the sidewalk that you don't want to find on the bottom of your shoe later on." Her voice is dripping with venom.

"Is that how you thought I was treating you?" Troy asks quietly, his heart shrinking.

"Yes, and bring all nice now won't make me forget. I think that it would be best for us not to see each other anymore. I'm breaking up with you, Troy, and I never want to see you again."

Troy can't believe that those awful words had come from a mouth that had uttered such sweet things to him in the past. He didn't realize he was crying until a tear dropped off of his chin and landed on his arm.

"Gabriella, please don't do this." He's pretty close to being overcome with sobs.

"Too late, Troy. It's done," she says, showing none of the love that she had given him for the past few months.

Without saying another word, Gabriella walks away from Troy and towards the exit of Lava Springs. A figure emerges from the well-trimmed bushes. He steps into the light, and Troy can see that it's Ryan. Gabriella walks straight towards him. He holds out his arms, and Gabriella steps into them.

They hug for what seems to be an eternity and Troy can see that Ryan is looking at him with a malicious grin on his face. Gabriella pulls back from their embrace, and reaches up to kiss Ryan. He encircles her waist with his arms, pulling her closer to him.

Troy's heart is most definitely ripped in two. He turns away from the awful sight, and blindly runs away from the parking lot. His vision becomes too blurry to see from the tears pouring out of his eyes.

He stops running, and sees that he is at the pool. _The pool_. Where Gabriella had been the lifeguard. He sits down on a lounger with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He never thought that Gabriella would dump him.

He doesn't realize that he's not alone until a small hand lands on his shoulder. He jumps a bit, but does nothing to stifle the sobs wracking through his body.

"Troy," a voice murmurs softly.

Troy says nothing but continues to sob into his hands. He feels someone sit down on the deckchair beside him. An arm goes around his shoulders, and he feels a head rest on his shoulder. It's comforting, so he doesn't do anything but cry until the tears run out.

He takes a shaky breath and lifts his head. He wipes the remaining tears from his eyes and face. He drops his hands and hangs his head a bit. He looks over to see who had been comforting him. He's surprised to see that it's Sharpay.

She lifts her head from his shoulder, and says "I know what happened. I'm so sorry Troy. I can't believe it. But I want you to know that I am here for you." She gives him a weak smile.

"How?" Troy asks her.

"I was near the parking lot and I saw everything. I can't believe my brother did that. It's so awful!" She shakes her head.

"I just never imagined us not being together." He says, remembering all the special time they had shared.

"I understand." She nods, hesitates a bit then says, "Can I tell you something, Troy?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Before you started dating Gabriella, all I cared about was being popular and the lead in the school musicals. I cared pretty much only for myself and the things that I wanted. But when she came to school, and you two became a couple, it opened my eyes to see that there was more important things than what I wanted or cared about. What I saw between you two was love. I became jealous, and I… I'm in love with you Troy. I am really sorry Troy! I'm the reason that this all happened! Gabriella knew something was going on, but didn't realize that it was me and not you! It's my fault that Gabriella's gone, and I am so, so sorry!" She starts to cry.

Troy digests what she's said while looking at her. "It's not your fault actually. It's your brother's. He was making moves on Gabriella, and making her think things when I was distant. I guess we weren't meant to be together."

Sharpay is still crying, and Troy reaches out to wipe away her tears with his thumb. She catches his hand as it drops from her face. "I'm so sorry," she says, almost whispering.

Troy squeezes her hand. "It's okay." Sharpay had really transformed from the person she had been several months before. "Are you really in love with me?"

"Yes," Sharpay whispers, looking into his eyes.

Troy's heart seems to have mended over hearing that one word. His body feels warm and tingly. He is overcome with an emotion that pushes his feelings for Gabriella out of his heart and mind. He grins, and cups Sharpay's cheek with his hand. He says nothing but lets out a deep breath.

Sharpay puts her hand over Troy's hand, and pulls it down from her face. They fingers intertwine, and they smile warmly at each other. Troy pulls his hand away and puts his hand on the back of Sharpay's neck. He moves her head forwards until their foreheads are touching.

"I think I'm in love with you, too." Sharpay closes her eyes. He pulls her closer, closes his own eyes, and their lips touch. The kiss is soft and sweet. They pull apart at the same moment and open their eyes. They smile at each other again, and Troy says "I feel like this summer has only just begun."


End file.
